The invention relates to methods for analyzing, labeling and reporting the radiocarbon levels of food products produced for the purpose of reducing human genetic damage, and the certification of such methods.
Methods have been described (Matthews, U.S. Pat. No. 5,471,785; Miekka, U.S. Pat. No. 5,956,896; Williams, including U.S. Patent Publication 2007-0104761 and PCT Application No. PCT/US07/10775 filed May 3, 2007 (WO 2008/136793, published Nov. 13, 2008), each incorporated herein by reference) for producing low radiocarbon plants, animals, nutritional supplements, and related food products suitable for human nutrition. However, no detailed methods have been provided for analyzing, labeling, reporting, or certifying the radiocarbon levels of these products in ways that are both useful to and trusted by consumers, particularly when such products are intended specifically for use in reducing chromosomal damage and consequent health risks.